1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking system. The field of application of the invention is directed at locking devices for motor vehicles, which according to the invention form a locking system of several locking devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
From DE 199 44 070 C2 a locking device is known with a key produced for the locking device, wherein the key has surface sides and narrow sides, on which code tracks are arranged on both surface sides of the key in a rotationally symmetrical manner to the longitudinal axis of the key. On each of the two surface sides a profile typifying the key is respectively attached in the region of an edge. These profiles on both surface sides of the key are likewise arranged in a rotationally symmetrically manner to one another. Through the rotationally symmetrical arrangement of the code tracks and the profiles, the key can be inserted into the key channel of a lock cylinder in both possible insertion positions. The profile typifying the key is thereby sunk into the key on at least one of the narrow sides in the form of a groove closed on three sides, and the groove is closed towards the surface sides of the key.
DE 10 2005 042 617 A, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,232, describes a locking device, likewise composed of a lock cylinder and a key. A cylinder core, which has tumblers, rotatably supported in a cylinder housing belongs to the lock cylinder. The coding of the key is generated by a profiled recess, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the key. The individual tumblers have scanning points, which generate a countercoding corresponding to the key coding. In order to guarantee a higher degree of safety with respect to the locking device being forced open, it is proposed to provide a new beveled edge coding in the corner strips of the edge profile of the key. This is composed of bevel cuts of differing depth. A bevel scanning point in at least one tumbler is assigned to one section of the beveled edge coding. This tumbler then acts as a beveled tumbler, which is additionally added to the tumblers of the standard configuration. The variation variety of the key can thus be increased.
From DE 10 2005 042 618 A, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,771, a locking device is known, in which there are profiled recesses extending in the longitudinal direction of the key, which recesses produce a pair of scanning points for coding the key for each tumbler. Accordingly, each tumbler has a pair of cooperating scanning points, which have a corresponding countercoding. For an improved coding, it is proposed to arrange the one of the two scanning points on the one side surface of the key, while the other is located on the adjacent side surface. This pair of scanning points is produced by an angular recess in the two side surfaces, between which then a web remains in the corner region of the edge profile of the key. Opposite web flanks then are used for the coding of the key, which is why the web is to be considered as a code web. The tumblers have a cutout, which in case of use grips around the code web of opposite web flanks. The cutout border then serves as a cooperating scanning point of the respective tumbler.
Finally, DE 10 2007 014 900 A1 is known. The locking device likewise comprises a key and a lock cylinder. The lock cylinder is composed of a stationary cylinder housing and a cylinder core, rotatably supported therein. In order to increase the safety with respect to being forced open, it is proposed in the cylinder core to use two types of plate tumblers, the displacements of which point in two radial directions differing from one another. The key has flat outer surfaces arranged at an angle to one another, to which the two types of plate tumblers can be displaced in a parallel manner. Each of the two adjacent outer surfaces has its own linear control track, which varies for coding the key in adjacent key sections transverse to the key longitudinal direction. Accordingly, the plate tumblers have a pair of cooperating scanning points arranged in a defined position, which, when the key is inserted, interact with the associated control track and produce a countercoding in the lock cylinder analogous thereto. Each of the two types of plate tumblers engages on its own control track.
Due to the increased use of electronic access systems, in future mechanical locking systems will be used increasingly in redundancy. However, this means an increase in demands for anti-theft measures, since the classic attack always relates to the mechanical system first, if there is no longer any possibility of prevailing electronically.